


Crying Over Spilt Milk

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blow Jobs, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meddling, Meddling Friends, Smut, clueless isak, coffee shop AU, confident even, flirty even, lots of innuendos, sexual coffee jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: The boys get their hands on Isak’s resume; Isak gets his hands on Even.





	Crying Over Spilt Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyoheartsmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/gifts).



> Sooo... Welcome to my 21st post! Ayee! I wanted to do something special for the sacred number 21 (lol) and I thought, what better than to post my present for one of the most amazing human beings in the world! So without further ado....
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY WYO!!!!! I hope you have the very best birthday in the entire world! I’m so happy that I met you and that we’re such good friends. You’re one of the sweetest, kindest, funniest people I know, and I feel incredibly lucky every single day to have you in my life! You always put a smile on my face and I love your enthusiasm about everything! You’re an incredibly talented, insanely supportive, beautiful inside and out person, and I love you with my entire heart! I wanted to do something special for your birthday so I wrote you this fic. I’ve had it done for almost a week now and it’s been the hardest week not talking about it, especially to you haha. I hope you have a wonderful day and I hope you enjoy this! iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou Wyo! <333 
> 
> (Shout out to Shola for the prompt, and thank you to everyone who suggested all the coffee innuendos— you know who you are :))
> 
> Also, thank you to Julia and Marta for looking this over for me, you guys are stars <33 ilysm
> 
> (Also the title is sorta kinda an innuendo ;p Just gonna leave this here…)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoyyy :)

“What the hell are you even supposed to put on a resumé anyways?” Magnus asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the four of them as they all diligently typed away at their laptops.

Jonas looked up from his screen and his fingers paused on the keyboard. “You’re supposed to list every position you’ve ever been in and for how long,” he explained. “It’s basically a list of all your experience.”

“Mm, sounds kinky,” Magnus fired back cheekily, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Jonas.

A surprised peal of laughter burst from Isak and he quickly clapped his hand over his mouth to quiet himself, both because they were still in the library and because Magnus didn’t need that kind of validation. 

Mahdi let an exasperated yet fond laugh slip past his lips and he brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose, shaking his head at Magnus’s antics. “Mags, did you really just say that?” He questioned amusedly. 

Magnus fixed his eyes on Mahdi and shrugged his shoulders. “What?” He asked, holding his hands up in surrender. “Hey, Isak found it funny!” He added, turning towards Isak to hold his hand out for a high-five.

Isak snorted and rolled his eyes at Magnus. “I may have laughed, but I’m not going to encourage you,” he retorted, ignoring Magnus’s outstretched hand and shaking his head at him.

A pout pulled at the corners of Magnus’s mouth and he pushed his lower lip out as he tilted his head down, looking up at Isak through his batting eyelashes. Isak just crumpled up a piece of paper and chucked it at Magnus’s head. “Don’t do that shit. It’s not cute.”

Magnus let out a rather noisy groan that earned them a few harsh stares from other students at the tables surrounding theirs and turned back to his laptop screen. Without saying anything else he started typing again, adding more to the page than just his name and contact information.

Isak, on the other hand, had already finished cataloguing his work experience (it wasn’t very extensive, unfortunately) and had moved on to the section where he provided his relevant skills. And while Mahdi, Jonas, and Magnus were all clicking away at their computers around him, he just continued staring at the blinking cursor and flexing his fingers above the keys.

He’d probably been staring at the document for a good five minutes before he felt an elbow nudge his ribs, and he tore his eyes from the screen to see Jonas looking at him with a troubled expression. “You doing alright?” He asked, flicking his eyes towards Isak’s screen and then back at him. 

“I’m just…” Isak hesitated, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts. “I’m having trouble thinking of special skills I have, I guess,” he shrugged. “I’ve only held like, two jobs so I don’t have a lot of experience doing different things. And I’m not really good at a lot of things anyways so, I don’t really know what to put here.”

Jonas pressed his lips together and fixed Isak with a pointed stare. “Isak,” he started, and already his voice sounded chastising. “Don’t feed me that bullshit that you’re not good at things,” he said. 

“You’re good at a lot of things, bro,” Mahdi chimed in, nodding his accordance. 

“Like what?” 

“Well, you’re good at science, right? Which means you have the mind of a scientist, so you’re like, really good at analyzing things, yeah?” Jonas answered. “You’re good at being able to look at a situation, analyze it, and figure out how to solve the problem. That’s a good trait to have for a lot of different jobs, especially ones that require customer service.”

Isak tilted his head, a pondering expression settling over his features. “I guess that works,” he said after a moment and then started typing that.

“And speaking of customer service, you can be charming as fuck when you want to,” Magnus added, whacking Isak’s arm to get his attention. 

“That’s true,” Mahdi agreed. “You know how to talk your way out of anything— you just flash your smile and say some right shit, but it works for some reason.”

Isak huffed out a laugh and hit enter on the page so a new bullet point was staring back at him. “Okay, I’ll… change that a bit so it comes across as less manipulative,” he replied and added a paraphrased version of Mahdi’s suggestion.

“Okay, how can your studies help you get a job— think in terms of that. You’ve taken so many science classes, you know a ton about that: medical terms, theories about space, general biological functions of most things. I think those are worth mentioning, maybe you can find a job at a science museum or as some sort of teacher or something.”

And, well, that wasn’t half bad an idea. Getting a job that had to do with his future career would be nice, and chances are he wouldn’t hate that entirely. 

“Thanks, Jonas,” Isak replied, flashing his best friend a thankful smile. “I think I should add a few more things, right? Three probably isn’t enough.” He folded his arms on the table in front of him and let his eyes scan past his friends’ faces. “What else am I good at?”

“You’re good at deepthroating,” Magnus responded, not missing a beat.

A silence fell across the table for a split second before Jonas was cursing and dropping his head into his hands. “Oh my god, Mags.”

“What the fuck, man?” Mahdi laughed out.

“How…. the fuck do you know that?” Isak blurted, his face twisting up in confusion as he narrowed his eyes at Magnus.

Magnus glanced between his friends, his face scrunching up at their reactions. “What? I’m just telling it like it is— Isak is good at deepthroating.” He shrugged.

“Again, how the fuck do you know that, Magnus?” Isak repeated.

“Shit, bro, did you go down on Mags or something?” Mahdi joked, cackling a bit at the absolutely horrified expression that settled on Isak’s face.

“What the fuck, Mahdi, _no_!” Isak snapped, shaking his head vigorously.

“I mean,” Jonas butt in, holding his hand up. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Magnus is right.”

Magnus let out a whoop and reached over to high-five the hand Jonas was still holding up (even though it wasn’t there for a high-five.) 

“ _What_?” Isak exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. 

It was Jonas’s turn to shrug, a casual expression on his face as if it were completely normal for one bro to agree with another bro about their third bro being great at deepthroating. “You don’t remember that time we were at McDonald’s and you went down on the coke bottle?” Jonas asked. “Because, damn, I swear that thing hit the back of your throat and you didn’t even _flinch_.”

A flood of heat rushed into Isak’s cheeks and he clenched his jaw as he buried his face into his hands, groaning out and dropping forward against the table. “For fucks sake, Jonas,” he mumbled, shaking his head. 

“I mean, it was kind of impressive,” Jonas added, and Isak was positive he shrugged again. 

Suddenly Isak was pushing his chair back and rising to his feet. “I’m going to go to the bathroom and when I come back, I swear, if you’re still discussing my… fellatio skills…” He trailed off, shaking his head for a second before he just turned on his heel and stalked off. 

“Did he just say _fellatio_?” Magnus snorted, leaning back in his chair.

Before anyone could say anything else though, Magnus suddenly snapped his seat forward, an excited grin taking over his entire face. “Pass me Isak’s laptop,” he demanded, training his eyes on Jonas and sticking his hand out.

“What? Why?” Jonas asked, though he was already grabbing Isak’s laptop from it’s spot next to him on the table. 

“I’m gonna add that to his resumé,” Magnus answered, laughing deviously to himself and wiggling his fingers. 

“Is that a good idea, Mags?” Mahdi wondered, lifting an eyebrow. “What if he doesn’t see it and sends it out like that?” 

Magnus just rolled his eyes and happily accepted the laptop from Jonas’s hands. “It’s the last thing on his list, he’ll notice it.” He sounded so sure of himself, and Mahdi just shook his head and let it go. 

He was typing away at Isak’s keyboard, snickering to himself as he added _master of deepthroating_ , when Jonas kicked his shin underneath the table. “Mags, he’s coming back. Are you done?”

“Yeah, yeah, here.” Magnus passed the computer back, and Jonas set it down in front of Isak’s spot again. 

When Isak rejoined them he cast a wary look around at the other three boys, all of whom were focused on their laptops, quietly tapping away at them again, looking like the perfect picture of innocence. Slowly he sat down, but before he could go back to his resumé, his phone started buzzing wildly against the tabletop. 

“Halla?” He answered, his brows scrunching up a little. “ _Shit_. I completely forgot, I’m sorry. _I’m sorry_! I’m on my way.” And then Isak was shoving his phone back into his pocket, hitting control s on his keyboard without taking a single glance at the screen, and shutting the lid of his laptop so he could shove it into his backpack. “Shit guys, I forgot I promised Sana I’d study with her. I gotta go now,” he explained, gathering the rest of his things. 

Jonas and Mahdi shared a look and then fixed their gazes on Magnus, who was looking at Isak, biting his lip so as to not burst out laughing. 

“Look, Isak, you might want to—” 

“Sorry, I really have to go. I’m already late and if I’m any later Sana will have my head,” Isak interrupted, sending his friends an apologetic glance. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk towards the exit.

“But Isak—” Mahdi tried, to no avail though.

“I’ll text you later!” Isak called, throwing a wave over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner.

“Well, shit,” Jonas muttered once Isak was gone. “He’s bound to catch it before he sends it out, right?”

 

A few weeks later Isak bounded out of his last class of the day feeling significantly happier now that the school day was over and that he was about to go earn some spending money. He practically skipped out of the building, and when he spotted the boys standing in the courtyard he made his way over.

“Hey boys,” he crooned, stretching out the syllables a bit as he dropped his arms around Jonas and Mahdi’s shoulders. 

“Isak, hey bro,” Mahdi greeted, tipping his chin towards Isak.

“Hey, man,” Jonas added, patting Isak’s hand where it rested against his shoulder.

Magnus lifted his hand in a wave. “Isak! Fuck, you’re in a good mood. Did you get some good dick at lunch?” He snorted, grinning wide at Isak.

Isak rolled his eyes and flipped Magnus the bird. “No, I did not, Magnus. I was with you the entire lunch period. Hm, maybe that’s why I didn’t get any— you scared everyone off.”

Magnus let out an indignant squawk and the rest of the boys just laughed. 

“I’m happy because last week I sent my resumé out to a few places, and, drum roll please,” Isak started, and he couldn’t hold back the excited grin that unfurled across his face. The boys shared a concerned glance before turning back to Isak, waiting with baited breath for his news. “I got hired!” He exclaimed.

Jonas’s eyebrows lifted, his mouth dropping open a little bit in surprise. 

Mahdi and Magnus both patted Isak on the back, sending him their congratulations.

“That’s great, Isak. And they… they liked your resumé and everything?” Jonas asked cautiously. 

Isak nodded. “I guess so. I mean, I just left it with what I had on there before. I didn’t add anything else— In fact, I didn’t even reopen the document. Just attached it to my application and sent it in.”

“Oh my god,” Magnus blurted. Jonas and Mahdi shot him twin glares that practically screamed _keep quiet!_ and thankfully, Magnus got the hint. “Uh, that’s great, Isak. See we told you you had the skills to be hired!” 

“Thanks, Mags,” Isak smiled genuinely at Magnus. “It’s this coffee shop called _Deja Brew_ , I think it’s not too far from here,” he explained.

“When do you start?” Mahdi questioned.

“My first day is today,” Isak replied, his grin growing as he felt the excitement thrumming through his veins. He looked down at his phone and cursed under his breath when he saw the time. “I have to go now, my shift is starting soon and I kind of want to get there a little bit early.”

 

When Isak walked into _Deja Brew_ twenty minutes later his nose was immediately bombarded with the strong smell of coffee beans mixed with the faint scent of cinnamon. It looked like any other hipster coffee shop— the front counter with its numerous espresso machines and coffee drips standing tall and proud; a vast seating area comprising of cute wire chairs and small circular tables and a wide array of artsy close up photographs of coffee beans and various other ingredients; and to top it all off, there was the typical hipster barista with the impeccably styled, gravity defying hair and the insanely infectious, ridiculously charming beam that somehow lit up the entire room. It was warm and cozy and homey in here, and even though he didn't identify as a hipster, by all means Isak still loved every single thing about this place already ( _especially_ that handsome barista.)

Handsome Barista— Isak’s soon-to-be coworker— was finishing up with the last customer’s drink, and he passed it over to her with a dazzling smile and a perky “have a lovely day.” Isak stood awkwardly to the side while the woman breezed past, and when he looked back at Handsome Barista, he was already looking at him. (And having that beautiful smile aimed at him made something swoop in Isak’s stomach.)

“Halla,” Handsome Barista greeted, wiggling his fingers at Isak. “I recognize you. You must be Isak, yes?” 

Isak nodded and approached the front counter where Handsome Barista was leaning on his elbows. “That's me,” he confirmed, returning the smile. 

“Lovely. You’re even prettier in person,” Handsome Barista commented, his eye sparkling as he lifted himself off of his elbows and offered Isak his hand. “I’m Even, it's great to meet you.”

_Even_. A pretty name for a pretty boy. 

Isak clasped his hand around Even’s and reveled in the feel of Even’s warm, calloused skin on his own. He gave a firm shake and reluctantly let go, already mourning the loss of contact, as ridiculous as that was. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“And who’s this cutie?” A lilting woman’s voice rang out, breaking Isak out of his little trance. He looked past Even to see a spirited girl with two brunette space buns on either side of her head. She had a wicked looking grin on her face and she leaned up against the counter as she unabashedly eyed Isak up and down. 

“This is Isak, our newest employee,” Even answered. “Isak,” he started, and gestured towards the girl, “this is Chris.” 

Chris glanced at Even, and the two of them exchanged a knowing look before Chris returned her attention to Isak and moved out from behind the counter to properly greet him. “Hi, Isak. It’s wonderful to have you on the team,” she said. “Eskild isn't here at the moment, he had to pop out early today, so you’ll have to wait to meet him. He’s the owner. And he’s gonna love you,” she assured.

“Why don't we start your training as soon as possible and see what skills you have to offer us— though I think Even is more fit for that than me, I don't exactly have the right… equipment for your specialty,” Chris said, placing a hand on Isak’s shoulder so she could lead him behind the counter.

Even snorted at Chris’s comment, and Isak’s face twisted up in confusion, but he quickly shook it off and decided not to question it. 

“Okay, Isak,” Even said, sticking his hands on his hips. And, he really needed to stop using Isak’s name as often as he did already, because it sounded so good coming from Even’s lips in his honey smooth voice and Isak could already tell it would just be another giant distraction. “I’m just going to show you where everything is to start off,” he announced, and Isak nodded.

“Over here is the espresso machine, the on and off switch is right here on the side— it usually takes a few minutes to turn on and warm up in the morning,” Even explained, gesturing at the big silver machine. 

“And in that corner we have our two prized coffee drips.” Isak followed Even towards them. “They aren't very difficult to learn how to use, I can show you when someone orders one so we don't waste any of the coffee.” 

Isak followed Even around as he showed Isak the other machines and tools and explained how each one turned on and off and how they all could be used and cleaned. Truthfully, if it had been anyone else explaining all of this to Isak he probably would've spaced out after the first one, but something about the way Even spoke so passionately even about coffee makers and blenders completely captivated Isak. (Or maybe he just really enjoyed staring at Even’s plump pink lips, watching the way they formed words or pulled back in a big smile to show off his pointy canines.) 

Eventually Even finished giving Isak the “BTC— behind the counter— tour” as he liked to call it, and he decided that now was as good a time as any to start teaching Isak how to make the drinks on their menu.

“We’re going to start with lattes because they can be pretty tough, especially if you want to be fancy and add a little design on top— which everyone usually does, so,” Even started. He held up a finger before bustling around to gather the ingredients they’d need. “Okay, so we need our trusty espresso machine, a milk frothing pitcher, milk, espresso, and of course a cup.”

Even then proceeded to explain just exactly how the latte needed to be made, complete with the exact temperatures and how to tell when it’s gotten there, as well as the proper amount the steaming wand should be submerged and the best angles to hold the pitcher at.

He made Isak practice that part a few times before he deemed Isak’s lattes worthy enough, and then they moved on to the exciting part— the latte art. 

“When you're pouring the steamed milk in you have to make sure you pour slowly and evenly from a pretty high distance. Then if you're trying to make the most basic design— a heart— drag the pitcher back so it makes a line through the circle, and then,” Even moved his arm slowly, dragging the pitcher back so it cut across the circle exactly as he advised. “Voila, a heart.” He pushed the cup towards Isak, a cute smile on his face as he waited for Isak’s critique.

“Looks great,” Isak responded enthusiastically, flashing Even a thumbs up. 

“Your turn,” Even chirped, passing Isak the pitcher so he could try his hand at latte art. “I’m going to work on something special while you try and master the basics, okay?” 

Isak just nodded and turned towards the mug in front of him, focusing on his pouring. He finished before Even did, and he set the pitcher down and examined his work.

“That’s not half bad,” Even commented suddenly, his voice closer than Isak expected.

Isak turned his head to find Even right next to him, leaning over his shoulder to look at Isak’s mug. “Uh, thanks. Have you finished yours then?” He wondered.

A mischievous grin unfurled over Even’s lips and he set his pitcher of steamed milk down so he could carefully lift his mug and present it to Isak. “I figured you’d appreciate this. I tried to make it a bit longer— who doesn't like a bit of a challenge, right?” Even said cheekily, shooting Isak a (failed attempt of a) wink.

When Isak looked down at the mug Even was holding out he nearly choked on his own spit. Right there in the very center of the dark brown liquid was a stark white milk-drawn dick, complete with a fucking trail coming from the tip. He blinked up at Even only to find him grinning wide.

“Oh my god, did you just draw a fucking latte dick?” Isak spluttered out, a peal of laughter following. “Oh my god, that's amazing. I gotta learn how to do that. You’ve got to teach me how to do that.”

“I’ll teach you how _I_ do it if you teach me how _you_ do it,” Even responded, attempting another cheeky wink.

Isak’s nose scrunched up and his eyebrows pulled together at that. What was Isak supposed to teach Even? He knew jack shit about latte art, and his heart hadn’t come anywhere near Even’s so he surely couldn't have been talking about that. 

After walking Isak through a few other drinks Even finally started teaching him how the toppings worked. There was a whole rack of different drizzles— chocolate, caramel, hazelnut, honey, the list went on— and a few containers of cinnamon, graham cracker crumbs, and chocolate shavings. 

Even reached out and wrapped his hand around the bottle containing caramel. He upended it over the mug below him and squeezed the bottle. When nothing came out he gave it a shake, and Isak nearly passed out when a tiny little grunt slipped past his lips. That combined with the way his hand was working the bottle in a way that looked suspiciously like he was giving it a handjob, well, it was doing things to Isak— things that weren't appropriate for the workplace.

“So, the caramel sometimes takes a while to come out, especially if it's running low or stuck at the bottom, so don’t be afraid to give the base a good squeeze if you need to.” 

Isak’s jaw clenched and his fingers dug into his palms at his sides. When he met Even’s eyes again, he saw a sly glimmer there and his lips were quirked in a smirk. And god dammit, the fucker knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

 

By the time Isak’s shift ended he had a great deal more knowledge about coffee and coffee shops in his brain, but he was beyond confused and unfortunately aroused. 

Even had continuously made cheeky comment after cheeky comment— most not so subtly focusing on blowjobs— all throughout the day, and while Isak appreciated some good sexual humor, the way Even kept wiggling his eyebrows knowingly at Isak and shooting him winks was confusing the hell out of him. It was almost as if Even knew something that he didn't, or like he was in on a joke that Isak had no clue about. It was frustrating in more ways than one. 

 

Isak ended up meeting the owner a few days later. He was an eccentric man with a fiery orange buzzcut who immediately pulled Isak into a big hug. He’d given Isak an appreciative once over— just as Chris had— and had proceeded to smirk at Even, whose cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink and he ducked his head a little bit. Interesting. 

“It’s great to meet you, Isak,” The man— Eskild— smiled. “I think you’re going to fit in wonderfully here.”

“Thanks, Eskild,” Isak responded, returning the happy expression. “I’m excited to work here. I’ve never actually worked at a coffee shop before,” he admitted.

“Oh, don’t worry about that Isak. I didn’t know shit about coffee before I started working here, but these guys taught me everything I know,” Eva, one of Isak’s other coworkers he’d met the day before, chimed in, slinging her arms around Eskild and Even’s necks.

Eskild chuckled softly and grabbed onto Eva’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “We turned this one into a proper coffee guru,” he grinned. “You’ll be there in no time, Isak, don’t you worry one bit,” he consoled. “Now, Even was telling me that he showed you around the other day and explained how things work,” he continued.

Isak nodded. “He did, yeah. Taught me how to make a few things too.” His eyes flickered over to Even, and he felt his cheeks heat up a bit as they made eye contact and he saw the suggestive grin that was on Even’s face— clearly he was remembering the dick latte art just as Isak was.

“Excellent,” Eskild expressed. “Now, here at _Deja Brew_ we like to keep things positive and happy, okay? So whenever we communicate with the customers you should try your very best to be as nice as possible— even when the customers are being assholes. Remember, they’re giving us their money.” Eskild laughed a little. “Thankfully that doesn’t usually happen. I think we should practice your greeting skills a bit, just to make sure you’re up to par.” 

“Uh, sure,” Isak responded. He made his way to the other side of the counter, and Even stepped aside so Isak could take his place behind the register.

“You’re going to do great, Isak,” Even reassured, reaching out to touch Isak’s shoulder for a brief moment, dragging his fingers down Isak’s arm as he pulled them back. 

Isak just blinked back at Even, a tad speechlessly at first, before a small smile graced his lips and he nodded his thanks in Even’s direction. He could still feel tingling where Even’s fingers touched him.

“Great, so Eva will pretend to be a customer, Isak you be you,” Eskild instructed.

Eva straightened up and fixed her hair a bit as if she were preparing for her close up. When Eskild called _Action_ she waltzed up to the counter and leaned up against it. “Hi, can I get a caramel macchiato with extra caramel, please?” Eva asked, batting her eyelashes sweetly. 

“Got it,” Isak replied, nodding and pretending to grab a cup and jot down the order. “Is that all for you today?” He asked.

Eva paused to think for a moment before she nodded, her hair bouncing with the motion. “That’s all,” she confirmed.

“Great, your total is _blah_ ,” Isak replied, and he heard Even snort behind him at his improvised price. 

“Okay, good job, Isak!” Eskild jumped in, stepping forward. “That wasn’t bad, and I like your enthusiasm. Make sure you greet the customer as well, welcome them to the shop and whatnot,” he pointed out, and Isak nodded.

“Noted,” Isak said.

“I didn’t know we started serving things for the price of blah,” Even piped up, a teasing grin on his face when Isak turned towards him.

Isak rolled his eyes and waved his hand through the air. “I’m not actually ringing it up so I don’t know the real total,” he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Even just nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. “Mm, sure,” he joked, flashing Isak a look that said he was not convinced. 

“Oh my god, Even,” Isak huffed out, rolling his eyes again. “You’re insufferable.” 

“My turn now!” Eskild cheered, interrupting their exchange. Then he cleared his throat and schooled his features into something akin to an expression a customer would wear. He stalked up to the counter and pretended to be occupied texting on his phone.

“Halla, welcome to _Deja Brew_ , what can I start for you?” Isak asked in a pleasant voice, a somewhat artificial smile pasted onto his face. He could feel Even’s eyes on him from where he was perched a few feet away.

Eskild looked up from his imaginary phone and pretended to lower his imaginary sunglasses. “Hi there, can I just get a regular coffee, please,” he ordered.

“Sure thing,” Isak started, grabbing a cup from the stack below the counter. He lifted a pen as well, still capped though because this was just practice. “How would you like your coffee?”

A cheeky grin spread over Eskild’s face. “I like my coffee like I like my men: hot, steaming, and enough to make me shake,” he answered and sent Isak a saucy little wink.

Isak managed to suppress the laugh that was threatening to burst past his lips, and instead he nodded and mimed writing that down. “Excellent choice,” he responded, and not so slyly shot a glance at Even over his shoulder before delivering the line, “I like my coffee that way too,” in a lower voice, sending his own wink back at Eskild.

He could hear the way Even choked on his own spit at Isak’s words, and a self-satisfied smirk settled on his face. Isak was glad that his innuendos seemed to have a similar effects on Even.

Eva barked out a laugh and was doubling over. “That was too good, both of you, oh my god,” she snickered.

A delighted peal of laughter fell from Eskild and he clapped his hands together. “Oh my god, I like you already.”

 

Isak had been working at _Deja Brew_ for a few weeks now, and he always ended up sharing a shift with Chris, Eva, and of course, Even.

Truthfully, he loved those shifts best. Chris was always a lot of fun to work with, always singing under her breath as she whipped up each drink and dancing around behind the counter. Eva liked to join in on Chris’s one woman shows, singing along dramatically with her whenever there was a lull in customers. They constantly brought a smile to Isak’s face and he found himself laughing more often than not while in their presence. 

Then there was Even. Even, whose sunny disposition was so infectious that even if Isak had been having the shittiest day, the second he saw Even he felt one hundred times better. Even, who was the sweetest person, always flashing bright smiles and serving compliments and generally nice conversation to all the customers. Even, who was a tall drink of sugar, spice, and everything nice that had Isak’s heart swooping in his chest every time he looked at Isak with those beautiful eyes, every time he laughed at Isak’s jokes, every time he brushed his hands against Isak’s while passing the chocolate syrup. Even, who in one second could be an adorable ray of sunshine and then the next be a suave, flirtatious, walking wet dream. Even, who constantly left Isak in a confused state of arousal from all of the innuendos he loved to just casually drop into conversation.

That seemed like it was happening more often than not, nowadays.

Like the other day, Isak had been making a double macchiato with honey and he’d been in the middle of drizzling the honey on top when Even had sidled up to him, bent close enough that his lips had brushed against the shell of Isak’s ear, and whispered, “Don’t make a mess with that, Isak, it’s awfully sticky— you wouldn’t want that getting all over your hands.” 

And it could have been something completely innocent if it hadn’t been for the low voice Even had whispered it in, or the way his hand had settled so low on Isak’s back that it was nearly on his ass, or the way it sent shivers up Isak’s spine and tightened his pants a bit. 

Needless to say, despite this fact that Even left him perplexed and sexually frustrated beyond belief, Isak was still excited everytime he walked into the coffee shop and saw Even behind the till already. 

Today was another one of those days. A smile had immediately spread over Isak’s lips when he spotted Even’s hair over the coffee drip, and he’d instantly felt his mood lift when he walked in, the jingle of the bells on the door signalling his arrival, and Even had greeted him with a cheerful “Halla, Isak!”

Eva was over by the tables wiping down the empty ones, and Chris was in the backroom checking their inventory as per Eskild’s request, which left Isak and Even manning the till and taking orders.  
“How has your day been?” Even asked as Isak stepped behind the counter, his arms bent behind him to tie the back of his apron.

“Not bad,” Isak answered, tipping his head from side to side. “I’m not in class anymore, which is a plus,” he chuckled. “How’s yours?”

“It’s better now that you’re here,” Even responded, and his eyes were so earnestly sincere that Isak felt his heart skip a beat at the admission. He could feel his cheeks warming a bit and he ducked his head bashfully.

Before he could even think of how to respond to that Chris was waltzing out of the back room with a plate of muffins. “Halla, Isak. Have a muffin! Eskild made them for us,” she announced, holding out the plate.

Isak grabbed one and began to peel the wrapping from the bottom. “Thanks, Chris,” he said before taking a big bite out of the side. The muffins were blueberry— Isak’s favorite— and he closed his eyes and hummed appreciatively as he chewed. “Damn, I didn’t know Eskild was this good of a baker,” he commented, earning a laugh from Chris and Even.

“He’s a bit of a stress baker so this happens a lot,” Chris responded, setting the plate down on the counter so she could take the order of the customer that had just walked in. 

“He must be trying to fatten us up or something— shit don’t tell me there’s some sort of weird Hansel and Gretel thing going on here…” Isak joked.

“I mean, I wouldn’t blame Eskild if he wanted a piece of you,” Even retorted, flicking his eyebrows suggestively up at Isak. “Who wouldn’t?” He added with a simple shrug.

Isak absolutely had not expected Even to take it in that direction, let alone make a comment _that_ forward, and almost immediately, Isak began choking on the bite of muffin he’d just taken. Suddenly, one of Even’s hands was grasping onto his arm and the other was thumping against his back, trying to help clear Isak’s windpipe. It only took three thumps before Isak sucked in a big gulp of air and then coughed into his arm.

“Shit, Isak, are you okay?” Even questioned, his voice laced with concern. When Isak looked up at him he could see the distress in Even’s eyes and the way his brows were creased with worry. Even’s hand was now rubbing gently up and down his back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake, and Isak sagged back into the touch, leaning his weight against Even’s side.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just,” he waved his hand through the air, “wasn’t expecting that s’all,” Isak answered, nodding his head. “Thanks,” he added, resting his hand on Even’s back in response.

“Damn, Isak,” Chris butt in, chuckling a bit. “I thought you were supposed to be good at not choking on things,” she chided, shaking her head. She had a teasing look on her face, and when Even barked out a laugh next to him, Isak glanced between the two of them in confusion. Clearly there must have been some sort of joke that he wasn’t in on.

“Um, happens to the best of us?” Isak responded, giving Chris a hesitant look.

She just grinned and stretched her arm out to pat Isak’s. “I’m glad you’re okay though,” she said on a more serious note. “Now, if you’re alright why don’t you hop behind the register and get started then,” she said, tipping her head towards where a small queue of people were waiting. “You too, Even.”

Both boys nodded, and Even saluted Chris before the two of them made their way to the register.

 

Several hours and an abundance of different caffeinated drinks later and they were coming up on the end of their shift.

Isak was beyond thankful that the day was coming to an end, and he was even happier when Eva turned the open sign to closed after the last customer walked in.  
Even was currently behind the register so he greeted the woman brightly and took her order before moving to the coffee machines to prepare it. 

Figuring he’d make himself useful, Isak decided that he’d get started on heating up the slice of coffee cake the customer had ordered with the drink that Even had already started making. Even was by the mini fridge where he was pulling out the milk for the woman’s latte, and he was still puttering around over there when Isak slipped behind him and pulled a piece of wax paper from the box so he could grab the coffee cake. He bent down a little so he could reach into the glass case and pick up the coffee cake, and when he stood back up he turned on his heel, not bothering to look before doing so.

Unfortunately, it seemed as though Even decided to move from his space at the counter at that very moment too, and Isak ended up crashing right into him. The pitcher of milk Even had been holding in his hand collided into his chest and slipped from his grip, falling to the floor with a loud clatter. 

“Fuck!” Isak shouted, jumping back as his eyes followed the milk splashing to the ground. Immediately he snapped his gaze back up to Even to see him standing there, arms outstretched, milk dripping all down the front of his shirt. His mouth was hanging open in shock and his eyes were almost comically wide. 

When Even’s eyes finally found Isak’s, Isak was surprised to find no trace of anger there. He’d definitely expected Even to be at least a little bit upset for spilling the milk all over him, but he looked more… amused, than anything else. 

“Shit, Even, go clean yourself up,” Chris’s voice rang out, and suddenly she was at Even’s side pushing him towards the back. “Isak,” she snapped, turning on him next. “Dammit, it’s all over you too. Go with him,” she urged, waving him on. “I’ll finish up here,” she added. 

Isak quickly hurried after Even, who was already making his way to the back where the staff bathroom was so he could clean himself up. “Even, I’m so sorry, that was a total accident, I wasn't looking where I was going and—”

“It’s alright, Isak,” Even reassured, setting a hand on Isak’s upper arm. “Really, it's not that big a deal. It's a little bit of milk, it’s fine,” he said sincerely. “Though, you should be making me spill in other ways, Isak. Gotta put those skills to use,” Even chastised, though a teasing smirk was playing on his lips.

For the second time that day, Isak found himself a bit speechless from Even’s bold insinuations. And, really, this was getting a bit ridiculous now, wasn't it?

“Look. If you want a blowjob you just have to ask.”

Even’s hand stilled on Isak’s shoulder, and his eyes snapped up to meet Isak’s. His mouth had dropped open a tiny bit, most likely in surprise, but the intensity of his stare hinted at something else. “Shit, wait really?” He asked, his eyebrows lifting when he saw the serious look on Isak’s face.

Isak just shrugged, a nonchalant look settling on his face. “I mean you seem so insistent on it, so you might as well just come out and ask. It wouldn’t hurt.” A coy smile was tugging at his lips as he looked back up at Even.

“Well, fuck. I mean, if you’re offering… I’d love to see if your resumé is true.”

“Wait— _what_?” Isak questioned, the cheeky smirk sliding right off his face. “My resumé?”

“Yeah, your resumé,” Even confirmed with a nod. His eyebrows bunched together though as he took in the confusion on Isak’s face. “You put _master of deepthroating_ under the skills section— do you not remember that?”

“I… I definitely did _not_ put that on my resumé,” Isak replied, shaking his head. “Oh my god, you’ve got to be playing me right now. I wouldn’t put that on my resumé— no matter how true it is.”

A little bubble of laughter slipped past Even’s lips at that, and he just shook his head. “It’s definitely there, Isak. I’m not going to say that’s why I hired you, but I won’t lie— it definitely helped,” he admitted. Then his hand was reaching out to grab Isak’s and he was pulling Isak towards the back room where Eskild’s office was. “I’ll show you.”

“You’re serious, oh my god,” Isak breathed out, clasping his fingers back around Even’s (and reveling in the way their hands fit so nicely) as he dragged him to Eskild’s office.

Even flipped on the light and seemingly forgetting about his dripping shirt and the little incident they’d just had, began rifling through a stack of papers on Eskild’s desk until he found the one he was looking for. “Here,” he announced, pulling it from the stack so he could hand it to Isak. 

Isak took it from Even and held it up so he could read through the bullet points listed under Skills. His jaw dropped open when his eyes landed on the very last bullet, which read: _master of deepthroating_ in unabashed black ink. “Oh my fucking god,” Isak breathed out, his eyes flitting from his resumé to Even’s. 

Even’s baby blue’s were sparkling with mirth and he had a giant grin on his face. “See? I told you. And— as your fellow coworker and the man that hired you, I feel a bit jipped at not having seen this particular skill in action yet. I mean, how do I know you're not lying about this? People lie on their resumé’s all the time, Isak. This is serious stuff.”

Almost right away Isak’s lips curled into a devious smirk. “You bring up a great point there, Even,” he agreed. “I could be lying. I’m not, of course, but it’s very possible.”

He could see the way Even’s eyes darkened, his stare turning intense, and Even even took a step closer to Isak. “How am I supposed to trust you on that?” He asked, his voice coming out rough.

“Well—”

“Isak, Even!” Chris called, and a second later her head popped into the office. The two boys jumped apart a bit at the intrusion, both probably looking a bit guilty, but Chris paid it no mind. “I’m heading out now— I assume you two can handle locking up,” she said.

“Yeah, got it, thank you, Chris,” Even replied right away, waving at her.

“Bye Chris,” Isak tacked on, watching as she sent them a cheeky look before she disappeared from the door.

The second they heard the bell of the front door jingle, signalling that Chris was gone and they were finally alone Isak turned back towards Even, a hungry glint in his hooded eyes. “Well,” he started again, setting the paper back onto Eskild’s desk. “I guess I’m gonna have to just prove it, aren't I?” He asked.

And Isak didn't give Even a single second to answer before he was dropping down to his knees right in front of Even, his fingers coming up to push Even’s apron out of the way so he could work on undoing his jeans.

Even let out a shaky breath and quickly pulled the string of his apron before yanking it over his head, balling it up, and tossing it carelessly to the side. 

Isak hastily popped the button of Even’s jeans and jerked the zipper down before he tugged Even’s jeans down his legs. Then he dipped his fingers below the waistline of Even’s boxers and dragged them over Even’s thighs at a teasingly slow pace. Above him Even let out an impatient sound, and Isak paused to shoot him a cheeky smirk. “Be patient,” Isak chided, rubbing his hand up Even’s thigh. 

Finally Isak yanked the boxers all the way down, adding them to the pool of fabric around Even’s ankles. He watched with eager eyes as Even’s dick sprung up, hard and leaking already, as if he had been anticipating this for a while now. 

He wasted no time before he was leaning in and closing his mouth around the tip of Even’s dick, and right away Even let out an endearingly high pitched sound. His fingers sank into Isak’s hair, and he gripped tightly but didn't push. 

Isak spent a few seconds suckling on the head, content to just lap at it and tease Even a bit. Even kept readjusting his hold on Isak’s hair, and Isak could already feel him trembling a little. He decided to show him some mercy and he sunk down further, taking in a few more inches. 

He brought his hands up to hold onto Even’s hips and let one of them sneak back to grab at Even’s ass. With his free hand, Even was clutching at Eskild’s desk, scrabbling for purchase to keep himself upright. 

Isak hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard and fast, and he began to bob his head enthusiastically. Every so often he moaned around Even's dick, sending up a jolt of vibrations that had Even whining and throwing his head back. He was achingly hard now, and that only fueled Isak on.

He spent a few minutes working Even up, licking fat stripes up the side of his dick and swirling his tongue around the head some more. It wasn't until Even’s fingers tightened almost painfully in Isak’s hair and a loud keel was pulled from his lips— a sort of signal for Isak to get a move on it because Even was close. 

So he popped off of Even’s dick for a moment, earning a confused whine from Even, and sat back on his haunches, looking up at Even through his eyelashes. His lips curved up and he took a second to take in every little detail about Even and the state he was in. His hair was mussed up as if he’d ran his fingers through it a few times, and his lips were glossy and red from being bitten too much. Even’s eyes were glassy as he stared down at Isak, and Isak watched them widen as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Even’s dick before closing his lips around him again.

This time, instead of stopping Isak sank all the way down until he felt Even hit the back of his throat. He knew that Even felt it too if the sound that was ripped from his throat and the enthusiastic shouts were anything to go by.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck, Isak, fuck_.” Even cried out, and he seemed torn between wanting to squeeze his eyes shut and continue staring at Isak, who was doing his best to peer up at Even while he hollowed his cheeks again.

Even had already been close before Isak had taken him all the way down, and all Isak had to do was swallow around Even— without even gagging of course— and Even was coming with a loud cry of Isak’s name, his hand subconsciously pushing down on Isak’s head.

Isak took it like a champ and sucked Even though his orgasm, swallowing down every single bit Even unloaded into his mouth. Above him Even’s entire body was quivering, and his mouth was hanging open, his eyes having fallen tightly shut as he let himself go.

When Isak slipped his mouth off of Even’s dick this time he lifted his arm to wipe across his mouth and shakily rose to his feet, reaching out to grab onto Even’s arm to steady himself.

Immediately Even's arms were crowding around Isak, pulling him into his body. He buried his nose into the crook of Isak’s neck and rested his forehead there, still trying to catch his breath.

“So,” Isak started, his voice coming out well and properly fucked. “How was I?” He asked.

Even huffed out a laugh against his neck before he lifted his head so he could look Isak in the eyes. “ _Master of deepthroating_ doesn't do you justice at all— it’s the biggest fucking understatement,” he answered.

A grin spread across Isak’s lips and he brushed his fingers across Even’s cheek. “Wow, I’m glad to hear I wasn't hired for nothing then,” he added cheekily.

“Fuck, I really want to kiss you right now,” Even breathed out. “Can I kiss you?” 

Isak nodded right away, and suddenly Even’s lips were on his, kissing the smirk right off of them. Even’s lips felt so good against his, and it wasn't long before Even was trying to deepen the kiss by dragging his tongue across Isak’s lower lip. Isak, of course, obliged and opened his mouth for Even.

Even turned them then so the back of Isak’s thighs were pushed into Eskild’s desk, and he didn't even bother looking at what he’d be messing up before he hoisted himself up onto Eskild’s desk, opening his legs for Even to stand between. He wrapped his legs tightly around Even’s hips, pulling Even’s body impossibly closer to his own. Isak panted against Even’s lips and frantically grinded forward, trying to relieve some of his own frustrations.

“I need to… let me return the favor,” Even groaned between kisses. “I’m not,” he got a bit lost in the kiss before finishing his thought, “as talented as you, but I’ll still make it good.”

“I just need your lips on me and it's the best,” Isak replied, dragging his fingers through Even’s hair, messing it up even more. 

Even pressed three quick kisses to Isak’s lips before he reluctantly separated himself and lowered himself to his knees. His fingers fell to Isak’s flies and he quickly undid them before shucking Isak’s jeans and boxers down in one go.

He looked up at Isak, flashed him a sweet smile, then got to work.

 

Later when Isak was standing on the tram with Even’s arms wrapped around his waist as they waited for the stop closest to Even’s apartment, Isak pulled out his phone to shoot his friends a text. 

 

**Isak (18:23)**

so which one of you put “master of deepthroating” on my resume?

 

**Magnus (18:24)**

fuck

 

**Jonas (18:25)**

it was Magnus

 

**Mahdi (18:25)**

Magnus

 

**Magnus (18:26)**

shit guys way to throw me under the bus

 

**Isak (18:29)**

thank you Mags

i mean it

;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought with a kudos or a comment!
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi! :)


End file.
